Hogwarts Days: Sorting & House Points (Year One)
by Tarantula
Summary: After the Second Battle of Hogwarts, before The Cursed Child: a new generation of Hogwarts students enter the Castle that will forever change their lives.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**-Chapter One-**

 **Welcome to Hogwarts**

Today was the day. The day he had been waiting for since he before he could remember. If you were to ask any Magical Child what they were looking forward to most in their lives, the answer would always be the same: They couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

And that was what eleven-year-old Logan Fairweather was about to do. Pushing his trolley forward, he and his family walked through King's Cross towards the magical gateway to Platform 9 ¾. He had been to the platform several times before to wave his older cousins off and last year he had waved his cousin Neve off knowing that, with a pang of excitement, he would be joining them the following year.

After making sure that no Muggles (Non-Magical People) were watching, Logan pushed against his trolley, breaking out into a full scale run towards the gateway, coming out on the other side on the magically concealed platform, followed swiftly by his mother, father and younger brother, Buzz.

Logan was rather small and skinny for his age, bright blue eyes watching The Hogwarts Express with awe. Any minute now he would be sitting on that train and heading towards one of the greatest Wizarding schools in the world!

The family pushed their way forward to find Logan's Aunts and Uncles and older cousins, all of them girls and Logan's younger cousin, Stefan. Ruby and Summer were sisters yet looked completely opposite from each other.

While Ruby had black hair, dark eyes and always wore a nasty expression on her face, Summer had dark brown hair, hazel brown eyes and a kind face, smiling warmly at her younger cousin. Neve and Stefan were brother and sister and, like Summer and Logan, both had brown hair.

'Are you ready?' asked Summer.

'Very,' replied Logan eagerly, grinning from ear to ear.

Summer was in her third year of Hogwarts, Neve obviously in her second and Ruby was in her fifth year and the new female Prefect for Gryffindor (how she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin was anyone's guess, Logan thought). All of his cousins were in Gryffindor and he was determined to join them.

 _I will be in Gryffindor!_ He thought fiercely. _I will!_

'What are you looking forward to most, Logan?' asked his Aunt Debbie, who, like her daughter and son, had dark hair and brown eyes.

In fact, all of Logan's family on his mum's side had brown eyes. Logan and Buzz who, despite looking completely different from each other (Buzz was rather chunky compared to Logan and had dirty ginger hair), had their father's bright blue eyes. Logan did however inherit his mother and aunts' dark hair.

'Flying a broomstick,' he replied at once, beaming. 'I'd love to join the Quidditch House Team.'

They all smiled encouragingly, although he knew they didn't think he'd make it on the team. First years never made it on the team, except on one occasion. After putting their trunks on the train, Logan carried his Barn Owl, Arcus, with him. His mum and dad both gave him hugs and Buzz smiled enviously before Logan followed his cousins onto the train.

'Write to us!' called Logan's mum, Louise.

'Whenever you want,' added Logan's dad, Marcus.

After her mum and dad, Sue and David, reminded Ruby to pay extra attention this year (She was taking the O. , which stood for Ordinary Wizarding Levels), the eldest cousin left the three to find the Prefects' Compartments.

'She's in her typical good mood,' mused Neve, smiling at Logan. 'Want to sit with me and my friends?' she asked.

He considered this but after deciding he should go out and try to find some first years to befriend, he politely declined. The train started to move and he, Summer and Neve waved to their parents until they were out of sight, the train leaving the station and now travelling past London.

'If you need me, come and find me,' Summer told him and both she and Neve left him, carrying their owls with them to find their friends.

Now that they had left him, he was feeling very alone and nervous. He could do this. He just needed to find people who looked the same age as him. They would be just as excited and nervous as he was.

So he started to walk down the narrow pathway, looking through the compartments for someone to sit with. The majority of them were full and it was only until he came to the end of the train that he found one practically empty, except for one boy.

He was rather lanky, extremely pale with flat black hair and brown eyes with only a Barn Owl for company.

Logan opened the door and the boy looked up at him in surprise.

'Hello,' said Logan, feeling rather stupid. 'First year too?'

The boy nodded. 'Yeah,' was his response. 'Wanna sit down?' he asked as an afterthought.

Logan smiled and sat opposite the boy, putting Arcus down next to him.

'I like your owl,' said the boy. 'Did you just get him?'

'Yep. Got him last week. His name is Arcus. What's yours called?' Logan asked, looking at the Barn Owl who was contemplating his own Owl with curiosity.

The boy looked embarrassed. 'Barney,' he admitted, reddening. 'I couldn't think of what else to call him.'

Logan laughed. 'I like it. Straight to the point. I'm Logan Fairweather,' he held out his hand.

The boy smiled now. 'Riley Mainwood,' he shook Logan's hand. 'So, what house do you want to be in?'

'Gryffindor,' Logan replied proudly. 'Most of my family have been in Gryffindor. What about you?'

Riley considered this. 'Well my dad was in Ravenclaw but my mum was in Hufflepuff. Out of the two I think I'd rather be in Ravenclaw personally but I'd be fine with any house as long as it's not Slytherin.'

Logan nodded in agreement. Slytherin had a very nasty history about it and he had yet to hear anyone have anything good to say about it, except from the actual Slytherins themselves.

'What Quidditch Team do you support?' asked Riley.

'Puddlemere United,' replied Logan and Riley's face lit up even more.

'Did you see their match against The Chudley Cannons?' asked Riley eagerly. 'We wiped the floor with them!'

Logan laughed. 'Yeah but then again, it _was_ The Chudley Cannons!' he replied. 'They're practically the worst team in the existence of the sport!

The two quickly became engrossed in their conversation, talking about the Quidditch World Cup Final which had taken place two weeks earlier, their favourite players and eventually their desired positions to play for whatever house team they would be sorted in. Riley, it turned out, wanted to be Chaser and took no time at all to talk through his favourite techniques and why each was significantly better and more useful than the last.

Logan admitted that he wanted to be a Seeker, something Riley agreed he would be best suited for ('Although your small arms might be a disadvantage,' Riley told him) and what broom he would want. Logan desperately wanted the Warp Speeder Mk.7 and Riley wanted the Meteor Shower 5, both the best in their respected brands.

After heatedly discussing which broom was better, they were interrupted by an old lady with a trolley full of sweets.

The two wasted no time in buying their favourite sweets; talking with full mouths about the classes they were most looking forward to.

'I can't wait to do Transfiguration,' Riley told him. 'It'll be so awesome to turn someone's bed into a giant spider!'

'Interesting choice of animal,' replied Logan, smiling wryly. 'I'm looking forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I wonder what sort of hexes and spells we'll be taught.'

'Nothing too bad in our first year,' Riley held up a funny coloured Every-Flavoured Bean, studying it hesitantly. 'We'll most probably have to wait until our fifth year for any of the interesting hexes,' he took a nibble out of the bean and grimaced. 'OK. I'm pretty sure that was puke flavour.'

Logan burst out laughing, causing the two owls to flap their wings in alarm. The door slid open and Ruby poked her head in, looking annoyed.

'Put your robes on,' she told them sharply. 'We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Leave the Owls in here. They'll be taken to your Dormitory once you've been Sorted,' and she left.

'Moody cow isn't she?' said Riley.

'That's my cousin,' replied Logan and Riley went red at once.

'Oh. Sorry,' he said nervously.

'Yeah. Me too,' Logan smiled, putting Riley at ease and the two quickly put their robes on and grabbed their wands out from their trunks.

'Do you think we need them?' asked Riley, holding up his 11 inch mahogany wand.

Logan studied his 12-¾ inch wand, made from Holly with a Phoenix Feather Core.

'I dunno,' he admitted. 'Can't hurt to take them though, right?'

Riley shrugged and the two put their wands in the back pockets. Eventually the train began to slow down and the two followed the throng of students out onto the platform.

'Firs' years!' a voice called out over the crowd. 'Firs' years this way!'

Logan and Riley pushed their way through the older students, following the voice until they eventually joined the rest of the first years surrounding a very tall man. Logan and Riley's jaws dropped at the sight of him. He was at least double the size of a normal man!

 _This must be Hagrid_ , Logan thought. _Ruby is always complaining about his Care of Magical Creatures Classes._

'Righ' then. Follow me and remember, three ter a boat!' he told them and the nervous first years followed the half-giant to the boats where Logan and Riley joined a boy with blonde curly hair.

'My name's Jake MacDonald,' he introduced himself. 'And no, I don't actually own McDonalds,' he told them but Logan and Riley both stared at him, confused. 'Oh! Are you two not Muggle Born?' he asked and they shook their heads. 'Sorry. I just get asked that question a lot by Muggles.'

'What's a McDonalds?' asked Riley. 'It sounds contagious.'

Jake smiled, apparently amused and the three set out, following Hagrid in his boat towards the black lake. There was an anticipating silence as they waited for their first sight of the castle and the sight did not disappoint them, resulted in collective gasps of wonder and amazement.

'That is so cool!' Jake beamed up at the castle.

Logan and Riley nodded in agreement, both just as excited and nervous as Jake. The boats drifted across the lake smoothly towards the lake house. Once inside, the students climbed out of their boats clumsily, one skinny boy with glasses fell out of his boat and Hagrid and to pull him out and throw his large coat over him.

'Yeh'll be all righ',' Hagrid said to the boy, slapping him on the back and caused the boy's glasses to go askew. 'Everyone follow me,' Hagrid then led them up into the castle where a very pretty witch met them with silk like black hair and dark brown eyes.

She didn't look older than twenty-five.

 _This must be Professor Adams,_ Logan thought, thinking back to what Summer and Neve had said about the Head of Gryffindor House and the Transfiguration Teacher.

'There yeh are, Professor Adams,' said Hagrid, confirming Logan's assumption. 'Firs' years safe and sound.'

'Thank you, Professor Hagrid,' Professor Adams said pleasantly and Hagrid left them to go into the next room. Professor Adams smiled at the students comfortingly.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' she began. 'The Sorting Ceremony will be beginning shortly. In a few moments you will go into the Great Hall to be sorted one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Whilst here you will compete for the house cup by earning House Points although be warned,' she looked stern now. 'Any rule breaking will result in losing points.'

Her expression softened again and she smiled. Logan understood why she was apparently the students' favourite teacher.

'I will come and collect you shortly,' she said. 'Try not to get yourselves too worked up, you'll be fine,' she walked into the Great Hall, leaving the First Years by themselves.

Jake turned to Logan and Riley, looking worried. 'How do they sort us?' he asked them and they shrugged.

'My family never said,' replied Logan. 'Wanted to keep it a secret.'

By the look of it, none of the First Years knew exactly how the Sorting took place, some even looked frightened despite Professor Adams' supportive words. It didn't take long for Professor Adams to come and collect them. They then followed her in lines of pairs into the Great Hall, where they were free to gasp and stare in awe at the magical ceiling before realising that all the students on the four House Tables were watching them.

They followed Professor Adams to the front of the Great Hall where a three-legged stool stood with a frayed hat sitting on top. Everyone was now watching the hat expectantly and then, much to the First Years' surprise, a frayed mouth opened from the hat and it began to sing:

' _Be you short or tall,_

 _Large or small;_

 _I am the hat_

 _That is here to sort you all._

 _I am here to choose the table_

 _Where you will be sat,_

 _I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

 _If you are academically able,_

 _Hardworking, wise and smart,_

 _Ravenclaw is where you fit the part._

 _If you are crafty or sly;_

 _Always willing to reach for the sky:_

 _Slytherin is where your loyalties lie._

 _If you are friendly, loyal and true;_

 _Hufflepuff is the place for you._

 _If you are brave_

 _And adventure is what you crave:_

 _Gryffindor is the home of such a knave._

 _So put me on and meet your fate._

 _Make haste; don't be late._

 _Take care_

 _And begin this adventure if you dare…'_

The students and teachers broke out into applause and the first years let out a sigh of relief. Professor Adams pulled out a scroll and pulled it open.

'When I call out your name come forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house,' she said and looked at the list. 'Allpress, John,' she said and a blonde boy stepped forward and sat on the stool.

Professor Adams placed the hat on his head and after a few moments of silence the hat opened it's mouth and called out 'Hufflepuff!'

Professor Adams lifted the hat off Joe's head and he ran over to the applauding table. "Ash, Ava" was the next one to be Sorted, following Joe to the Hufflepuff table. "Gabby Barraclough" became a Ravenclaw, "Casey, Patrick" became the first new Slytherin and "Cable, Amelia" and "Chabert, Jason" joined Gabby in Ravenclaw. "Chalke, Sophie", "Darwin, Susan" both became Gryffindors and "Fields, Alfie" became a Hufflepuff.

'Fairweather, Logan,' Professor Adams said finally and Logan stepped forward, swallowing the hard lump in his throat. He sat down on the stool and Professor Adams placed the hat on his head, but the hat was too big and it dropped over his eyes.

'Mmm,' a sly voice said into his ear. 'Another Fairweather, eh? I remember your Father and Grandfather very well. I've sorted a rather large number of your family in recent years. They've been sorted into every house,' the voice laughed in his ear. 'They're a rather interesting bunch aren't they? But what about _you_? Where do I put you?'

Logan didn't reply, grabbing hold onto the sides of the stool anxiously. The Great Hall was completely silent, waiting for the Sorting Hat to make its decision. It had been a full minute until the Hat finally made its decision, shouting out 'Gryffindor!' and Logan sighed with relief.

The hat was removed from his head and he made his way to the clapping and cheering Gryffindor table. He plunked himself next to Sophie and they watched the rest of the Sorting. Glenn Fossey became a Ravenclaw, Crystal Gale, a very pretty blonde haired girl with blue eyes, became a fellow Gryffindor and Craig Hall joined Ravenclaw with Emma Hill, and Kelsey and Stacey Matheson.

Riley, Jake, Crystal Lai, Jasper Lake and Tim Yates become Gryffindors and Matt Jonas became a Hufflepuff, the remaining students were sorted either into Hufflepuff or Slytherin. With the Sorting complete, Professor McGonagall stood up and the Hall gave her their complete attention.

'Welcome to the First Years and welcome back everyone else,' she said, flashing them a short-lived smile. 'Before we indulge ourselves with the Feast, I would like to quickly go over the rules. The Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. There is to be no magic used inside the corridors. We do not want any accidents or injuries, thank you very much.

'All Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Products are banned. Do not think you can get around it,' she eyed them all suspiciously. 'If anyone wishes to join their Quidditch Team, please inform your Head of House. Thank you.'

She sat down and the empty plates on all four tables were suddenly full of food. The Great Hall came to life at once, the students reaching over to grab food and eagerly talking to the fellow Housemates.

'So what do your parents do, Logan?' asked Tim as he grabbed some chicken wings.

Tim was very scrawny with deathly pale skin and pepper-coloured hair. He wore a pair of glasses that magnified his blue eyes to such a ridiculous level that he almost looked bug-eyed.

'My dad works at the International Confederation of Wizard's Quidditch Committee. He knows all the Ministers of Magic across the world,' he added.

'Bloody hell,' said Sophie, her almost heart-shaped face flooded with awe. She also had shoulder length brown hair and hazel coloured eyes. 'Have you met any of them?'

'Except Kingsley Shacklebolt, no. We do get good seats to all the Quidditch games though,' he reached over and poured a few potatoes onto his plate.

'Is your dad called Marcus?' asked Crystal and Logan nodded. 'My dad knows yours,' she said. 'My dad creates Broomsticks so your dad has them all tested to make sure they're safe.'

'He does?' Logan was surprised.

'Yep. Apparently your dad has never found a fault with my dad's broomsticks. He even said he wouldn't bother testing them if it wasn't law. Needless to say, my dad likes yours,' she smiled.

'Who does your dad work for then?' asked Riley.

'He creates Warp Speeders,' she answered and laughed at Logan's expression. 'Like them, do you?'

'They're my favourite broom! Your dad is awesome!' he said and poured some gravy on his food.

'What about you, Tim?' asked Riley. 'What do your parents do?'

'Oh. I'm a Muggle Born. My dad works with trains and my mum works at a post office,' replied Tim feebly.

'Like… without owls?' asked Riley and Jake laughed. 'What?'

'Owls in the Muggle world are pretty boring,' said Jake. 'Sleep all day and you only ever see them on a TV or at a animal park.'

'What's a TV?' asked Riley and both Tim and Jake laughed.

'It's a thing you can watch moving pictures on,' said Susan. 'And the pictures can talk.'

Susan, like Tim, was very pale and wore glasses. She was also very tall, towering over Riley, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

Riley looked amazed. 'Wow! Like our portraits?' he asked and Jake and Tim looked at each other, confused. 'So even Muggles have some kind of magic.'

The corner of Susan's mouth twitched and she smiled gently. 'You could say that.'

'How do you know this stuff, Susan?' asked Jasper. 'Muggle born too?'

'No but my mum is though,' she replied. 'Anyway, I spend a lot of time at my Muggle grandparents house so I see a lot of TV.'

'Do you think the Ministry of Magic knows Muggles have that kind of power?' asked Riley, looking at them all. 'What else are they keeping from us? I mean- we know about those aerobirds the Muggles have flying about- what else do they have?'

'Err- it's not magic, dude. It's science,' said Jake, looking amused. 'We won't be using it against you any time soon- or should I say they won't be using it against _us_?'

'Even the aerobirds?' asked Riley, shocked. 'I know cars are all gears and stuff but how do the aerobirds stay in the air?'

Tim looked confused. 'Are you talking about aeroplanes?' he asked.

'Yeah. The metal birds that are flying about making the weird loud noise. What's the point of them anyway?'

'People use them to travel…' said Jake and Riley looked confused. 'There are people inside them,' he added and Riley's jaw dropped.

Logan smirked. 'I know someone will be taking Muggle Studies in Third Year.'

The dessert appeared and all thought of continuing their conversations stopped and they all reached out for the cakes, pudding and jelly.

'First Years follow us,' said Ruby once the feast was over, waving her arm at them. She was standing next to a boy who looked rather miserable, leaning back to avoid Ruby's waving arm.

'Is she always this demanding?' muttered Riley.

Logan shrugged. 'Pretty much.'

Ruby and the other Gryffindor Prefect, Mario, led the First Years up the Grand staircase when Tim suddenly screamed, jumping back from a moving portrait.

'Whoa whoa!' said Mario. 'What's up?' he asked and Tim pointed at the portrait of a girl in the middle of a field with her sheep. She looked more alarmed than Tim!

'It moved!' said Tim, still pointing. He then saw the other portraits had begun whispering to each other. 'They all move!'

'Yeah? It's magic,' said Mario, smiling. 'You're at a school of magic, Timmy! Anything weird happens here, just shrug it off. It'll be the norm for you by next week.'

Tim swallowed, nodding and hurried close to Mario. Logan looked at Jake, frowning.

'You're not freaking out,' he said and Jake shrugged.

'Riley said downstairs that the portraits move and talk. Wasn't much of a surprise when I saw them moving,' he replied and they continued following Ruby and Mario all the way to Gryffindor tower, stopping at a portrait of a Fat Lady.

'Password?' she said (Tim gave a whimper).

'Peach Pop,' answered Ruby and the Portrait door swung open. Ruby led the first years into the Gryffindor Common Room with Mario at the back. The other years were already inside and were happily sitting down on the many seats or on the rug, chatting amongst themselves.

'Girls, please follow me,' said Ruby briskly and took them to the Girl's dormitory.

Mario cleared his throat nervously. 'Err- yeah. Follow me,' he told the boys and took them up a spiral staircase and to the door that said FIRST YEARS. Their belongings were already inside, their beds seemingly chosen for them. This caused an argument, both Riley and Jake wanted the bed by the door but Jasper, who had it, was willing to swap but looked torn between whom to give it to.

'How about you decide over a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors?' suggested Tim only for Riley and Jasper to give him blank looks. Jake explained the rules and won the bed, much to Riley's annoyance.

'Night, everyone,' said Mario once they were all sorted. 'Hope you have a good first day tomorrow,' and he closed the door behind him.

They all got changed into their pyjamas and got into bed but were too excited and nervous to actually fall asleep and ended up talking through most of the night about what they were most looking forward to until they all eventually fell asleep and began to snore.


	2. Flipendo!

22

 **Chapter Two**

 **Flipendo!**

The First Year Gryffindors all woke up early the next day anxiously and met up in the Common Room, ready to go to breakfast until it turned out none of them remembered how to get back to the Great Hall. They waited until some of the older students were up and followed a group of Third Years, all of them trying their hardest to remember the route.

'They really should give out maps,' complained Riley and they heard a cry behind them.

Jasper had gotten his foot stuck in a fake step in the stairway so they had to pull him out and run to catch up to the Third Years. Their timetables were given out at breakfast and Logan read what lessons they had for the day.

'Transfiguration with Professor Adams first and Charms second with Professor Flitwick,' he read out. 'History of Magic after break and then Herbology with Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch,' he frowned.

'What's wrong?' asked Crystal Lai.

'I wanted Defence Against the Dark Arts earlier,' he replied bitterly then saw Professor Adams walk past. 'Then again Transfiguration isn't a bad way to start the day,' he said and Jake nodded.

'I second that,' he grinned.

'I third it,' added Riley and all the girls rolled their eyes.

At the end of breakfast Professor Adams walked down to the First Year Gryffindor and offered to show them the way to her class, which they gladly accepted.

'Are any of you particularly interested in Transfiguration?' she asked as they turned a corner.

'I am,' replied Crystal Lai. 'Particularly in Animagus Training.'

Professor Adams smiled kindly at her. 'You'll have to wait a few years until we get onto that subject,' she said. 'I do have extra lessons every Tuesday night for students who want extra practice. Transfiguration is a hard subject, I understand that, and I want to give my students all the help I can.'

Logan, Riley and Jake all gave each other knowing looks. They would definitely be going to those extra lessons. The lesson began fifteen minutes late because the First Year Hufflepuffs had gotten lost on their way there, although Professor Adams was very understanding.

Much to the class' disappointment, they didn't actually do any Magic during Transfiguration. Instead they went through the theory and the dangers of the subject. Going by Professor Adams' stories, Transfiguration was a far more dangerous subject than they were originally led to believe and Jasper looked particularly nervous.

'Homework?!' complained Jake as they left. 'After the first lesson?'

'It's only reading three chapters from our Transfiguration book,' Crystal Lai reminded him but Jake still looked annoyed. 'Charms next. Let's go!'

'They should give out maps for this place,' muttered Sophie and Riley nodded.

They eventually found their way to the Charms Classroom, but not before having water balloons from at them by Peeves the Poltergeist. They ran down the corridor, Peeves following them singing, "WET WEE LIL FIRST YEARS, OH WHAT FUN! THROW WATER BALLOONS AT THEM AND WATCH THEM RUN!" before they ran into the classroom where Professor Flitwick dealt with him and dried them off with a swish of his wand.

Charms was more fun than Transfiguration, although they still had to do Theory work but by the end of the lesson they were sending sparks out from their wands, reminding Tim of something called "Sparklers".

Everything was going fine until Jasper accidently set Amelia Cable's hair on fire.

'I'm sorry!' said Jasper for the tenth time as they left the lesson.

'It's fine,' replied Amelia, inspecting her auburn hair. Professor Flitwick had repaired the damage but she was still convinced she could smell it burning. Amelia left with the other Ravenclaws and Jasper groaned, slapping him on the forehead.

'I can't believe I did that,' he moaned.

'Professor Flitwick sorted it all out,' said Logan, shrugging. 'Don't worry about it although for her peace of mind I suggest you sit somewhere else next lesson.'

'I'll sit next to her instead,' Jake offered, winking at Logan and Riley.

Jasper grumbled all the way to the Great Hall for break. Crystal Lai pulled out the timetable and licked her top lip.

'History of Magic sounds interesting,' she commented.

'Don't bet on it,' said Riley. 'My brother said Professor Binns is a real bore.'

'You have an older brother?' asked Logan and Riley nodded. 'You never mentioned him.'

'You never asked,' was Riley's reply and then he pointed to a fourth year sitting further down the table, surrounded by girls. 'That's him. Connor. He's the Quidditch Captain.' He didn't sound particularly pleased.

'Quidditch…' said Tim. 'That was mentioned last night, wasn't it? What is Quidditch?'

'Only the best bloody thing on the planet!' said Logan and he began explaining it to him, Jake and Susan. By the end of it they all looked impressed except Jake.

'Football sounds better to be honest,' Jake said casually.

Logan's face dropped into a frown. How could something called "football" be better than Quidditch? It was a Muggle Sport so how exciting could it be? Surely Jake would change his mind after the first match of the year! He wondered if he'd be able to try out for Seeker or not.

'Do you think you could ask your brother if he's holding Quidditch try-outs?' Logan asked Riley hopefully.

'He will be,' said Riley, leaning in for some toast. 'They've lost two Chasers and their Seeker,' he added and saw Logan's face light up. 'You're not seriously thinking of trying out are you?'

'Why not?' asked Logan. 'I can fly pretty well. I'm not excellent but it can't hurt to try can it?'

'I think the Bludgers would disagree with that statement,' said Crystal. 'What broomstick do you have, anyway? Did you bring it?'

Logan scratched his nose. 'A Nimbus 2007,' he answered. 'And it's at home at the moment. My Mum didn't want me bringing it in case it got damaged.'

'I was thinking of trying out too,' said Riley quietly. 'For Chaser but I'm not too sure if I should or not.'

'Why not?' asked Jake.

'Because I'm a First Year and if I do get on the team everyone will say I was only chosen because I'm the Captain's little brother,' he said bitterly.

Logan smiled and slapped him on the back. 'Then you'll just have to prove how good you are!'

Riley tried to smile but failed, looking at his empty goblet sadly. Once break was over they did their best to try and find the History of Magic class. They were late and Professor Binns was already reading from a book. Tim whimpered at the sight of him and Jake had to forcefully pull him inside.

When Amelia Cable saw Jasper walk in she immediately pushed her hair over the front of her shoulders and Jasper frowned. Jake just sighed longingly.

'That is a girl after my own heart,' he told Logan, who smirked.

They all sat down, Professor Binns not looking up from his book the entire time. It was as if he hadn't even noticed them walking in. They looked at the Ravenclaws questionably but they all shrugged.

'Most boring lesson ever!' Jake exclaimed as they left, throwing his arms up.

'I don't know,' said Crystal Lai. 'I thought it was kind of interesting.'

'It's just a ghost reading from a book!' said Jake grumpily. 'Do we have to deal with that for the whole seven years?'

'Five depending on what your career choice is,' said Susan. 'I did some reading up before we came here,' she explained as they all gave her perplexed looks. 'I didn't want to come here unprepared.'

'That's what I should have done,' Jake mumbled as they made their way outside to the Green Houses where the Hufflepuffs and Professor Sprout was waiting for them.

'Hello, First Year Gryffindors!' beamed Professor Sprout as they approached. 'Ready to learn?'

'After that last class I think we're ready for anything,' said Sophie and Crystal laughed.

They followed Professor Sprout in the Herbology Greenhouse where a man was standing by the table already.

'I would like to introduce Professor Longbottom!' she said, standing next to him and they took their seats. 'He is a new Professor here at Hogwarts and will be helping throughout the year.'

'Are you the guy who cut off You Know Who's snake's head?' asked Riley and Professor Longbottom appeared to be thrown off by this.

He nodded and all the class, Non-Muggleborn's anyway, gave a gasp of awe. He smiled, embarrassed and the class broke out into asking him questions but Professor Sprout soon put a stop to that.

They had to suffer through more theory work. She explained to them what they would be studying through the different terms and what they could expect from each different plant.

By the time the bell rang they were just happy to get out of the humid greenhouse and out into some fresh air.

'For a school all about magic there doesn't seem to be a lot of magic involved!' complained Jake.

'Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch,' said Logan happily. 'We should at least do _some_ magic then.'

'I hope so! I want to be like a Wizard Jedi!' said Jake, whipping out his wand and started to swing it, making strange noises.

'What's a Jedi?' asked Riley and Logan shook his head.

'No idea.'

Jake sent a flurry of red sparks out of his wand and he jumped with surprise, dropping his wand. A small brunet girl and a small blonde girl were walking past and the brunet girl picked it up for him, handing it over.

'Thanks…' said Jake, embarrassed. 'Err- you're Jill right?' he asked.

'Jill Kearns,' she confirmed, smiling at him. 'This is Gabby Staples,' she nodded at her friend who smiled.

'Right…' Jake seemed lost for words and Logan coughed pointedly. 'Oh! This is Logan, Riley, Tim, Jasper, Crystal, err- other Crystal-, Sophie and Susan,' he said quickly. 'So…Hufflepuff, huh? How's that working for you?'

'Early days,' she replied, sniggering and Jake went bright red. It didn't help that Logan and Riley had both gone bright red from trying to contain their laughter.

'Yeah. Same here,' replied Jake, looking distraught. 'You're in our Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson right?'

Jill nodded. 'Yep,' her brown eyes were practically shining by this point. 'I'll see you then.'

She and Gabby started walking back into the castle and Jake sighed. Jill looked over her shoulder and smiling back at him. Jake went completely still and Tim had to prod him with his wand to break him out of his trance.

'She's cute,' said Jake breathlessly.

'I thought you liked Amelia,' said Crystal, raising an eyebrow.

'Well yeah…but did you see Jill?' he sighed affectionately. 'I love Hogwarts.'

Logan sniffed at the air dramatically. 'Ah. I love the smell of young love in the afternoon,' he joked and Jake punched him on the arm.

They all laughed and went inside to have lunch in The Great Hall. Jake started looking for signs of Jill Kearns the moment they stepped through the door so Logan and Riley had to practically drag him to his seat to stop him but he stood up and started to look up and down the Hufflepuff table like a merekat on the lookout for predators.

Riley lent in towards Logan, frowning. 'Is this normal?' he asked.

They both looked up at him and saw his expression change from one of distress to one of relief. Apparently he had found Jill and waved enthusiastically. Logan and Riley looked back at each other and both shook their heads in agreement. This was definitely not normal. Logan reached up and pulled Jake down.

'Stop it,' hissed Logan. 'It's embarrassing.'

'I call it true love,' replied Jake.

Crystal Lai rolled her eyes. 'You talked for a minute.'

'So? Romeo and Juliet didn't say anything to each other and fell in love,' said Jake defensively and all the non-Muggle Borns looked puzzled by this response.

'I don't think that's the best example,' said Susan but Jake didn't seem to care and he grabbed a slice of toast, chewing on it grumpily.

They made their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch where Professor Metcalfe was waiting for them. Professor Metcalfe looked like he was only in his mid-twenties, tall with messy brown hair. Some of the girls blushed furiously upon seeing him.

 _Do we look like that with Professor Adams?_ wondered Logan.

Jake decided to find a seat close to Jill and she didn't appear to mind at all.

'He's a boy on a mission that one,' commented Sophie from behind Logan and Riley.

'Have to admire his determination though,' replied Crystal.

'Hello, students,' said Professor Metcalfe in a South African accent. He waved his wand and the words "Defence Against the Dark Arts" appeared on the chalkboard behind him. 'I am Professor Metcalfe and this is Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am the head of the Defence Against the Dark Arts department, which consists of Professor Cunliffe and Professor Ingrame along with myself. Please get out your books and turn to page five.'

All the students pulled out their books and turned to page five.

 _Chapter One: Flipendo- The Knockback Jinx._

'The Knockback Jinx is a very basic spell,' said Professor Metcalfe. 'Depending on its strength, it can knock your attacker back a few steps or can send them flying backwards depending on the strength of your spell.

'It will be the first spell I teach you but at this stage the chances are you'll only be able to knock your opponent back by a step, causing mild discomfort. It'll feel as though you've actually been pushed slightly so don't worry about hurting each other. We won't begin casting spells at each other today though,' he added and recognised the look of disappointment on their faces.

He smiled. 'Oh, come on now!' he said cheerily. 'I know you're all eager to start waving your wands and shouting silly words-' the class laughed. 'But you have to remember that magic is dangerous. We'll spend today looking at the theory and you'll be _attempting_ the spell on Thursday with some cushions and then maybe you can practice on each other.

'On Week A we'll be looking at spells and practicing and on Week B we'll do learning Dark Creatures and other troublesome creatures, hopefully starting with Imps next week depending on how Flipendo goes.'

'Imps?' Tim sounded terrified.

Professor Metcalfe laughed. 'You'll be fine, Mr Yates. By the time you encounter an Imp you'll be able to cast Flipendo and you'll have no problems. We'll read the Flipendo chapter today and take notes. I'll supply you with some sheets with extra information on Flipendo that I want you to read for Thursday's lesson with Professor Cunliffe, OK? Miss Lai, if you could begin the first paragraph and we'll take it in turns to read.'

'Did you know that Merlin was in Slytherin?' asked Crystal Lai at dinner. 'It says so in this book.'

Logan, who was sitting opposite her, read the title of the book she had leaning against the potato bowl so she could read and eat at the same time. It was called _A Guide to Medieval Sorcery_ and he recognised it as a book for the Six and Seven Year Students.

'Why are you reading that?' he asked. 'It's a bit advanced for you.'

'It's just theory work,' she shrugged and shoved a piece of lamb into her mouth. She barely chewed before swallowing. 'I figured there's no harm in reading ahead.'

'Are you sure Merlin was a Slytherin?' asked Riley, frowning. 'I can't imagine such a famous and powerful wizard coming from such a slimy House,' he said, looking over Jake's head at the Slytherin table. 'My brother reckons they're a right sneaky lot.'

'Maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions?' suggested Susan. 'We haven't had a class with them yet. They might be fine.'

Riley went to reply but Crystal Lai cut him off.

'That's why the Order of Merlin First Class Ribbon is green. It's to resemble his House. He might have also been taught by Salazar Slytherin himself!' she added, quickly reading on. 'Interesting…'

'The only interesting thing I want to know is when those Quidditch try-outs are,' said Jake, surprising everyone. 'What? I want to see it in action! Have you guys decided if you're going to try out?' he asked Logan and Riley.

'I am,' said Logan happily. 'It would be great! I'm skinny and fast, everything they're looking for in a Seeker.'

'Except the long arms,' remarked Sophie, grinning.

'What about you?' Logan asked Riley, ignoring Sophie's comment.

'Err…' Riley looked at his plate miserably. 'I'm not too sure.'

'Because everyone will think you got the position because of Connor?' said Logan, frowning. 'Oh c'mon! Your brother is the Quidditch Captain! Everyone will see your last name and will automatically think it's because you're a great flyer!'

Riley looked uncertain about this and so did everyone else. Logan shot them dirty looks and they all nodded, giving Riley forced smiles.

'You'll be great,' said Sophie.

'Yeah. Of course you will,' said Jasper. 'I mean some people might still think it's because you're his brother but that doesn't mean you have to listen to them.'

'Not helping Jasper,' muttered Logan and slapped Riley on the back. 'We've got our first flying lesson on Friday! You can show us how great you are then! I should send for my Nimbus actually.'

Someone came from behind him and hugged him around the neck.

'I don't think so, lil cousin!' said Summer, grinning. 'You have to use the school brooms for your flying lessons!'

Logan wriggled himself out of Summer's hug and turned to her, frowning.

'What? Why?'

'Because they don't want anyone trying to show off on their first day,' she prodded his nose. 'Or anyone trying to imitate an already decent flyer and breaking their neck.'

'So you think I'm a decent flyer?' he asked and she rolled his eyes.

'You're OK. Say, aren't you Connor's little brother?' she asked Riley and he nodded. 'If you're half as good as Connor is then you'll be a cert for the House Team,' she smiled but Riley didn't smile back. If anything he looked even more miserable. 'Anyway I'll see you in the Common Room!' and she left, only for Jake to watch her leave with a look of longing.

'Can you not look at my cousin like that?' Logan snapped and Jake smiled sheepishly.

'Sorry, dude. Sometimes I forget my heart belongs to Jill,' he said and started looking around for her.

'You're quite odd,' Susan told him. 'Isn't this suppose to happen when we're older?' she asked the others.

Sophie shrugged. 'Cute people are cute. That Fifth Year Ravenclaw is cute too,' she said, nodding at an older boy.

'How do you know he's in Fifth year?' asked Tim.

'I don't but in my head he's a Fifth Year called Michael and we're planning a June Wedding,' she smirked.

'You guys are so damaged,' Logan muttered, cutting into his steak.

Crystal Lai had gotten another book out and was now reading that instead, unnoticed by her friends. 'Did you guys know people have theorised that Albus Dumbledore was gay?' she asked and Logan started choking.

Their first lesson with the Slytherins was in their Potions lesson the next morning and it didn't go well. Professor Slughorn had decided it would be a good idea to sit the Gryffindors and Slytherins together in pairs, something that automatically caused tension in the class. It appeared the First Year Slytherin students were determined to keep their rivalry with Gryffindor alive.

The Slytherin boy Susan was working with purposely cut the beetroots the incorrect length, resulting in the potion blowing up in Susan's face. Luckily it had only been a Pepperup Potion, a potion designed to cure the common cold, so all that happened was Susan's face turned crimson and refused to turn back to normal for an hour…unfortunately Jake had received a detention for punching the Slytherin in the face in retaliation.

'He didn't even given the Slytherin dude a detention!' Jake complained at lunch furiously.

'Yeah but Slughorn took points off him,' Crystal Lai reminded him but it didn't improve Jake's foul mood.

'What did Slughorn want to talk to you after the lesson ended, Crys?' Sophie asked her, using her new nickname.

'Oh. He wants me to join his club,' she shrugged. 'The Slug Club…sounds very pretentious to me.'

'Oh! I heard about that!' said Riley. 'Connor told me about it. Apparently Slughorn has a lot of connections and can influence your entire future just by putting in a good word.'

'Good word to whom?' she asked, laughing. 'I'm eleven! I don't even know what I want to be yet! I think I'll give it a pass.'

'Suit yourself,' said Riley, looking up at the Professor's table at Slughorn. 'But I'm determined to get in the Slug Club.'

'That's a very Slytherin trait,' muttered Sophie and Riley gave her a dark look. 'Just saying,' she shrugged.

'There's a difference between being an ambitious slime ball and being prepared,' he replied snappily.

'Maybe you shouldn't judge them so quickly?' Crys told Riley, much to his surprise. 'It's only our second day. Do we really need to be making enemies?'

Riley pointed to Susan, who shrunk in her seat uneasily. 'They turned Susan's face bright red!'

Crys cocked an unimpressed eyebrow. 'So the act of one stupid kid means we should judge every single Slytherin student?' she asked and Riley looked stumped. 'You are aware that Slughorn used to be in Slytherin and is Head of Slytherin House?'

'Maybe you should join the Potions Club then?' Logan told Riley quickly, determined to calm the situation. 'My cousin Ruby is in it. She reckons Slughorn can get her a good position at St Mungo's.'

Riley looked doubtful about this. 'Somehow I can't see your cousin being a particularly good Healer,' he admitted guiltily but Logan just shrugged, silently agreeing.

They had History of Magic after lunch, something they were looking forward to, only because it meant they could relax. Professor Binns floated at the front of the class; reading in his meagre voice while the students either napped at their desks or played games.

Logan was reading Professor Metcalfe's notes on Flipendo, determined to perform the spell in their next Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson. After dinner he spent most of his time in the Common Room trying it out on some cushions.

'I take it you'll sign up for the duelling club,' his cousin Neve said, watching him from the fireplace with her friend Channing.

Logan held the tip of his tongue between his teeth as he concentrated hard on the pillow he had placed on the table.

' _Flipendo!'_ he flicked his wrist and there was a soft _bang_! The pillow flew off the table and he jumped up, victorious. 'I did it! What did you say, Neve?' he asked.

'I said I take it you'll be signing up for the duelling club,' she told him. 'Each year has their own division. It starts after Christmas for the First Years. By that point you should be able to do enough Magic to qualify.'

'Sounds good,' he grinned, walking over to pick the pillow up. 'Are either of you two in it?'

They laughed.

'No. It's not our thing,' admitted Neve.

'I'm trying out for the Quidditch Team though,' said Channing. 'I'm trying out for Chaser.'

'Riley wants to be Chaser too,' he said, nodding at him.

The other First Years were huddled up in a corner, trying to get through their History of Magic homework. Summer had promised to help him with his when he was done practicing Flipendo.

'He's Connor's brother, right?' asked Channing and Logan nodded. 'Hopefully flying runs in the blood. Connor is crazy good.'

Neve nodded. 'So good.'

The two looked over dreamily at Connor on the other side of the Common Room playing a game of Exploding Snap. Logan frowned, feeling automatically uncomfortable with this and decided to sneak away to Summer and her friends.

'Hey, lil cousin,' she smiled. 'Ready to get this History of Magic homework done?'

He sat down next to her. 'How do you guys learn anything in his lesson? It's so boring! It's only the second day and pretty much everyone zoned out.'

'Except the future Auror who decided to study Flipendo instead?' she sniggered.

'I don't want to be an Auror…' he said quietly.

'I'm teasing,' she said and pulled out a quill and some parchment. 'Just be glad you only have him on Monday and Tuesday for Week A and not at all on Week B. It gets worse in your second year,' she told him. 'Now let's talk about the Gargoyle Strike of 1911…'

Wednesday wasn't very eventful. Slughorn had decided it would be best in everyone's interest if the Gryffindors and Slytherins sat separately from each other. No one was successful in making the Pepperup Potion except Crys and Slughorn offered her a place in the Slug Club again but she politely refused, much to Riley's amazement. Their next Transfiguration lesson was with Professor Connelly, much to the disappointment to all the boys in the class.

Logan had always been under the assumption that each subject only had one professor teaching it but Summer had explained how the year Lord Voldemort had been in charge of Hogwarts had caused each year to be behind a year so change was needed, especially since students who should have graduated had to go back and redo their Seventh Year. The extra amount of work meant that each subject required more teachers and classrooms that had gone mostly unused suddenly had a full time purpose again.

Even though they had managed to bring everyone up to speed, Professor McGonagall had decided to keep the extra teachers and develop a new timetable for each year, dividing the weeks into Week A and into Week B. Why this hadn't happened before was a mystery, although many believed it was a security measure set up by Professor Dumbledore back in the days when Voldemort was still a threat.

Professor Connelly went easy on them and had them try and turn a needle into a matchbox. Amelia Cable made special care to avoid Jasper when this was announced, much to his despair.

This must have put great stress on him because when it was his turn he was unable to even produce a spark.

'He really is sorry,' Logan muttered to Amelia at the back of the class.

'I know he is,' she replied. 'But I'd prefer for my hair _not_ to be set on fire again.'

Jasper tried again but still failed. Professor Connelly watched silently, something that only made Jasper even more nervous. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

'You can do it, Jasper!' Tim shouted, trying to boost his confidence but Jasper's third and final try still failed.

Jasper dragged his feet to the back of the class, looking miserable.

'Can you please go tell him you forgive him?' Logan pleaded but she looked uncomfortable about this. 'All you have to do is tell him that you know he's sorry and that he has to stop worrying.'

'I told him it was fine,' she told him. 'Telling him he's got to stop worrying doesn't mean that he will.'

'OK, Class,' said Professor Connelly and he clapped his hands together. 'Split up into pairs and practice transfiguring the needle between you. Feel free to try it at different distances if you're feeling confident enough. Hopefully you'll all be able to do it by the end of the class.'

Logan's eyes lit up. 'Oh! Pair up with Jasper!' he whispered to Amelia and she looked at him, distressed. 'Please! If you show you trust him then it'll calm him down!'

'But I _don't_ trust him! He set my hair on fire!' she argued but he gave her a pleading look and she rolled her eyes, a defeated expression flooding her face. 'OK…'

'Great! Hey Jasper! Amelia wants to pair up with you!' and he ran off to pair up with Tim, oblivious to the scathing look Amelia was giving him.

It turned out that transfiguring the needle into a matchbox was surprisingly hard for everyone. Neither Logan nor Tim could manage it and Logan looked around the classroom to see that everyone else was struggling with it as well. His eyes met Crystal's and she let out a huff, frustrated and he nodded in agreement.

He realised why all the other Professors were so keen on having them do the theory work first rather than jumping straight in. It was infuriating! The stupid needle just sat on the desk unresponsively.

At the end of the lesson everyone was brought to the front of the class to transfigure the needle. No one was able to do it but Professor Connelly seemed unconcerned with this and sent them all on their way.

'Thanks,' Logan said to Amelia outside in the corridor. 'I'll get you some chocolate frogs,' he promised.

She smiled. 'There better be some good wizards cards in them,' she teased and walked off.

'She likes wizards cards!' said Jake from behind Logan. 'I need some good wizard cards! I only have five!'

Logan nudged him. 'Remember Jill?' he asked.

'What about her? Does she like wizard cards too?' he looked confused and Logan got him in a headlock, laughing.

They had a free period at the end of the day with the Fourth Year Gryffindors. Logan had Riley tell Connor that the two of them wanted to try out for the Quidditch Team but Connor looked unsure.

'First Years rarely get on their teams,' Connor told them. 'I don't want you guys to set your sights too high.'

Riley looked down at his feet miserably but Logan slapped him on the back.

'Doesn't mean we shouldn't try, dude!' he said encouragingly. 'We've got our first flying lesson on Friday! You'll feel a lot better after you've had a bit of practice. When are the try outs, Connor?'

'Next Saturday,' replied Connor. 'Just don't get your hopes up,' he added seriously and went off to join his friends.

'So what did he say?' asked Crystal once Logan and Riley re-joined them by the fireplace.

'The try-outs are next Saturday but he reckons we shouldn't get our hopes up,' answered Logan, undeterred.

'Are you still going to go?' asked Susan and Logan nodded, but Riley looked unsure.

'You can always see how you feel after our flying lesson,' said Sophie, patting Riley on the shoulder and he mumbled a response before getting up to go into the boy's dormitory.

'He's a cheery guy,' Jake remarked, watching him go.

'He's just nervous,' said Jasper. 'I can relate.'

'Yeah but Amelia paired up with you!' smiled Tim, pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Only because Logan told her to,' said Jasper and he gave Logan an unreadable expression.

Logan didn't look at all bothered that he had been found out and gave a carefree shrug.

'It calmed you down, didn't it?' he asked and Jasper nodded but the corners of his mouth tightened. 'Well there you go then. Anyone want to play a game of chess?'

Thursday just seemed to drag! Logan kept checking his watch impatiently during each lesson until it was finally time for Defence Against the Dark Arts. He practically ran to the class and the others had to run after him. It was then unfortunate that they got lost and ended up late to the lesson, but Professor Cunliffe understood.

She was a small woman, almost the size of most of the students, with light brown hair tied up into a tight bun and dark brown eyes. She went over the notes Professor Metcalfe had given them before splitting them up into groups. A lot of the students had trouble performing the spell but Logan managed it first try.

Crys was the next successful student and the two had a silent challenge to see who could knock the most pillows off their pedestals. Logan tried to not to look too smug when he won at the end of the class and they both received ten points for Gryffindor.

'If you continue to preform like that then you two should think about signing up for the Duelling Club after Christmas break,' Professor Cunliffe told them.

'I was already considering it to be honest,' he replied and she looked surprised. 'What's the next spell we'll be learning?' he asked.

' _Verdimillious_ ,' she answered and Logan smirked.

He knew what he'd be reading up on that night.


End file.
